Kira's Birthday Party
by TheLittleAddiction
Summary: Clone Club comes together for Kira's birthday
1. Chapter 1

It was late, 11:47 PM to be exact. Kira was sitting on the couch half asleep as she watched the final few minutes of Star Wars Return of the Jedi that her auntie Cosima had loaned her. Helena had fallen asleep on Felix's bed a couple hours ago. Felix was asleep on one side of the couch while Sarah and Kira were the only one's still awake. When Star Wars was finally over, Sarah carried her sleepy daughter to Felix's bed and laid her next to Helena. Apparently Helena could subconsciously feel Kira next to her and put her arm around Kira, holding her rather protectively. Sarah tucked them both in, being careful to cover them both up and not wake them. She placed a kiss on her daughter's forehead and said a quiet 'goodnight meathead' to Helena. She went back to the couch and looked for the remote to turn of the television. She can't believe that Kira marathoned all six Star Wars movies in one sitting. Cosima was to blame for her daughter's newest obsession. Although she would never let Cosima know that she did enjoy the movies ever so slightly. It was one of the few times her, Kira, Felix, and Helena actually sat down and had 'family bonding time.' Sarah wanted to do this sort of thing more often for her daughter and with Kira's birthday next week, she had the perfect idea: a surprise party. Sarah had never been able to give Kira a proper birthday party and she wanted make up for that. She gently woke Felix to share her brilliant idea.

"Fee" she poked him with her foot. "Fee, wake up." Sarah said

"Rebels have the donuts!" Felix woke up saying. Apparently someone had been watching too much Star Wars. "Sarah?" "What's wrong?" "I just had the strangest dream."

"Nothing's wrong, but be quiet, they're sleeping." Sarah said pointing to the bed.

"Then why'd you wake me?" Felix questioned, irritation in his voice.

"I want to throw Kira a surprise party." Sarah responded

"What? When?" Felix questioned.

"Next Saturday, on her birthday." Sarah responded.

"Okay, how do you plan on doing this?" Felix asked

"I don't know." "We could invite Alison and her family, Kira does need people her age." "And Delphine and Cosima." "And Cal and S. obviously."

"Well, they could help with the party planning and stuff." Felix said. "Alison and Donnie could get party supplies. They know how these things go." "And Cosima and Delphine could get the food and everything."

"That's not a bad idea." Sarah says.

"S, Helena, Cal and I could keep Kira distracted at S' house until everything's ready." Sarah said

"Okay, what about me?" Felix asked

"Uh…help Alison?" Sarah offered.

"I suppose I could do that." Felix said. "So this is really happening?" "When do you plan on telling everyone else about this?"

"Well, I could tell them now." Sarah said pulling out her phone.

"Sarah, it's late, everybody's sleeping."

"No, it's fine." Sarah said heading to the door to take her conversations outside.

Felix knew it was late and he should probably stop Sarah and make her make the calls in the morning, but he had never seen Sarah so excited about something, so he let her.

Outside, Sarah talked with Cal who was tired but compliant with Sarah's requests. He just sort of went along with what Sarah wanted. The she called Mrs. S., but all she got was voicemail. Then she called Cosima who answered the phone a little breathless with a quiet laugh echoing in the background. Cosima was excited to be helping. Then she called Alison who was a little irritated at first, but softened up when she realized why Sarah was calling. After saying goodnight to Alison, Sarah went back into Felix's flat. Felix had made himself a little bed on the floor and left the couch to Sarah because Helena and Kira had taken the bed.

Over the next week, Clone Club began getting ready for the party. Alison and Felix went to the party supply store to buy party supplies while Donnie stayed home to look after the kids. Felix met Alison at the store.

"Hello, Felix." Alison greeted

"Hello, Alison." Felix responded

"Let's get this done, shall we?" Alison says

"You don't have to sound so excited about this." Felix says sarcastically.

"No, I am. It's just that it can get crowded here pretty fast and I'd rather not be here when that happens." Alison says

"Oh. So you come here often, then?" Felix says

"Yes, twice a year for Gemma and Oscar's birthday." Alison says. "You seem surprised."

"Well, growing up Sarah and I never had much of a birthday." "S didn't have much money to spend on us." "Each year we each got one present and maybe, if we were lucky, a cupcake." Felix said.

"Oh, I didn't know." Alison said. "What about Kira?"

Felix gave a small laugh. "No, we never really celebrated much for Kira's birthdays." "Sarah and I lived rough and we couldn't do much for her." "Sarah always hated not being able to give Kira a birthday." "S was able to give her a party like she did for Sarah and I once or twice, but that's about it."

"Well, we'll just have to make this year extra special." Alison says with a small smile.

"What are we getting?" Felix asked

"Well first we'll need a 'happy birthday banner.'" "We'll need balloons." "Let's get some streamers." Alison said looking at her checklist.

Felix and Alison spent the rest of the day looking for just the right type of decorations for Kira. Ever the perfectionist, Alison wanted everything to match and be perfect for Kira. Felix helped Alison decide on the color scheme. They settled on purple because it is Kira's favorite color. They found party hats for everyone and Felix convinced Alison to get some confetti, even though it would cause a mess that Alison didn't want to be responsible for cleaning up. After the supplies were bought, they each headed back to their respective cars. They agreed the party supplies should be kept at Alison's house until it was time to put them up. Felix gave Alison a hug goodbye and they parted ways for the evening.

A couple days after that, Cosima and Delphine decided it was time to get the snacks for the party. Cosima woke to an empty bed and the smell of someone baking.

"You making me breakfast?" Cosima asked as she reached the kitchen and wrapped her arms around Delphine's waist.

"Non." "This is the cake for Kira." Delphine answered giving Cosima a small kiss before getting back to work.

"You know Sarah did say we could just buy the cake." Cosima said.

"Yes, but I would like to make her a cake." Delphine said.

"What can I do to help?" Cosima asked as her hands started to move down to undo the button on Delphine's pants. Delphine stepped away from Cosima. She needed to physically remove herself from Cosima or she might let Cosima continue.

"Cosima, the last time you 'helped' me make a cake we both ended up covered in flour, icing, and cake batter." "That can't happen this time. I need to get this done." "And you can go the store and pick up the snacks."

"What? You don't want me help you?" Cosima asks, feigning being hurt.

"Non." "I love you, Cosima, but you nearly caught our apartment on fire when you were making poptarts the other morning." Delphine replies.

"It's not my fault some of the wrapper was still on it, I didn't realize it." Cosima said sheepishly. Delphine gave her a look that said that's the point. "Alright, point taken." Cosima continues. "What do you need me to get?"

"I made you a list." Delphine says as she hands Cosima the list for the grocery store. "Stick to the list, please Cosima." "I don't want you coming home with a gallon of cheese puffs again."

Cosima laughs. "Alright, alright." "I won't." Delphine gives her the you-better-not look. "I won't!" Cosima says a bit defensively." "Besides I was maybe a little high when I did that." "I'm not high this time."

"Cosima Niehaus!" "You drove when you were high?" Delphine asked

"Uh…no…" Cosima badly lies.

"What am I going to do with you?" Delphine says exasperated.

"Whatever you want." Cosima says suggestively before kissing Delphine. Delphine breaks the kiss before it gets to the point of no return. Then she practically pushes Cosima out the door.

When Saturday finally arrives, Felix practically shoves Helena, Sarah and Kira out the door. His excuse being he needs to work on a painting and they are disturbing his aura. Kira falls for it and they head to Mrs. S' house. When they get there, Cal is already there.

"Hey kiddo!" Cal says as he picks Kira up and hugs her. "Happy birthday!" Kira hugs him back and gives him a small thank you. They had all agreed that they would treat this birthday as all the others so Kira wouldn't suspect anything. So neither Cal nor Sarah or Helena gives her a birthday present. They all give her a hug though. S agreed to do as she always did and give Kira one present and a little cupcake. The deception was going well, Kira didn't suspect a thing. The day passed with Kira, Sarah, Helena, Cal, and Mrs. S just hanging out and going out to each lunch. They played a few games and Cal taught Kira some origami. Kira taught Helena how to play the game Candy Land.

Meanwhile back at Felix's loft, all the decorations were ready and the food, drinks, and cake were all prepared. The cake was simple. It was a chocolate cake; Sarah informed Delphine that it was Kira's favorite flavor. The icing was white and purple as Alison insisted on the cake matching the decorations. In neat writing across the cake were the words 'happy birthday Kira.' Now all that was left was to call Sarah and let her know everything was ready.

When Sarah got the message, she told everybody that Felix wanted them to see his newest painting so they all had a good excuse to go back to Felix's place.


	2. Chapter 2

When they arrive back at Felix's place Sarah lets Kira open the door and when she does the words 'SURPRISE' echo across the room. Kira gives a small jump and when she realizes what's going on, a very big smile spreads across her face. She turns to look at her mother who says 'happy birthday Kira.' Kira hugs Sarah. Then she hugs Cal, Helena, and Mrs. S. Then Cosima jumps up and starts a hug Kira line. Once everyone has gotten their hug and has said 'happy birthday,' everyone decides it's time for dinner. They all sat in Felix's loft talking and laughing as they ate their pizza. Helena had an entire box of pizza all to herself, to everyone's amazement. Then it was time for cake. Delphine made sure to let Kira know that it was her who made the cake and not Cosima because she was a danger to herself when it came to cooking at which point Cosima lightly hit Delphine. Once the candles were lit and everyone sang happy birthday, except Helena who practically shouted it, Sarah instructed Kira to make a wish. Kira closed her eyes for a couple seconds and then blew out the candles. Alison cut the cake and handed out equally sized pieces to everyone, although Helena insisted on having a much larger piece. The room went silent for a couple minutes while everyone ate their cake with a few 'this is delicious,' and 'thanks Delphine,' passed around the room. Once the cake was eaten, it was time for presents. Sarah and Cal's present was first. It was wrapped in simple blue wrapping paper, it was quite small. When Kira opened it she was greeted with key and brightly colored socks. She looked questioningly up at her mother who smiled.

"It's a key for our new house, monkey." Sarah said. "I know I left you a lot, but I want to change things." "I want to be there for you and for us to live together." Now Sarah had tears in her eyes.

"And I thought I'd live there too, if that's alright with you." Cal said to Kira.

Kira looked at both of her parents then hugged them both, saying yes over and over again.

"Well, I don't think we'll be able to top that," Cosima said, "but here's mine and Delphine's present." Cosima hands Kira a multicolored wrapped box. When she opens it, she is greeted by a box that says 101 Fun Science Experiments. "We thought, we could y'know, teach you some science when you come over." Cosima says.

"Thanks auntie Cosima and auntie Delphine," she says as she hugs them both. "I can't wait to do this!"

"There's nothing flammable in there, is there?" Sarah asks, slightly concerned.

"Maybe, but don't worry-" Cosima gets cut off by Delphine

"I'll be supervising those particular experiments." Delphine says and Sarah seems to relax.

"Alright Kira, now it's my turn." "I wasn't lying when I told you I was working on a painting." Felix says as he unveils a painting that he had beside him. It's a beautiful, bright colored painting of Kira, Sarah, and Cal. The room fills with oo's and awes as he shows everyone his painting.

"Thanks uncle Felix!" Kira exclaims as she hugs her uncle. "I love it!" "We can put this up in our new house!" She says as she turns to look at her parents who nod in agreement.

Alison hands Kira a very bright pink box that is revealed to hold a pink, shirt, jacket, blue jeans, and pink shoes. Kira smiles delighted as she hugs and thanks Alison and Donnie. Then Oscar and Gemma hand Kira the present they picked out for her. It's a stuffed monkey. Everyone laughs and Kira thanks her new cousins.

Then it's Mrs. S' turn. She hands Kira long, skinny object. When Kira gets it open, it is shown to be a BB gun. "Don't worry, chicken I'll teach you how to shoot it." Mrs. S says, mainly to calm down Sarah who had given her a look of panic.

Then Helena hands Kira a box of donuts as her present

"I like these" Helena says "I thought you would like them too."

Everyone laughs and Kira hugs Helena tightly. "I love it auntie Helena."

"I think that's it, monkey." Sarah says.

"Actually, there's one more." Felix says. Sarah looks at Felix questioningly and then there's a knock at the door. "Kira, there's someone I want you to meet." He says as he helps Kira get up from her spot on the couch and head to the door. When Felix opens the door, Kira is greeted by a familiar face. Everybody in the room is silent as they take in the appearance of the newcomer.

"Sorry I'm late, you would not believe the traffic and hauling this giant box up the stairs was kinda difficult." The newcomer says as he drags the box in the room.

"Everybody, this is Tony." Felix says. "He's new to this whole clone thing."

"We gotta find a different word for that." Tony says. "We can do introductions in a minute, but there's something I'd like to do first." Tony turns to Kira. "Hey kiddo."

"Are you my uncle?" Kira asks.

"Yeah, yeah I guess I am." Tony says "Is that okay?"

"Yeah." Kira responds with a smile. "Is that my present?"

"It is. I heard you like Star Wars, so I picked you up a little something." Tony says

Kira opens the box and is greeted by the Millennium Falcon that includes a Han Solo and Chewbacca. Kira's jaw drops in amazement.

"Thanks uncle Tony!" "I love it!" Kira says excitedly as she hugs Tony.

"You're welcome, kiddo." Tony says back.

"So Tony, ready to meet your sisters?" Felix interjects.

"Yeah, I'd like that." Tony says as he turns to face the room.

"First, this is Mrs. S, she raised me and Sarah." Felix says gesturing to his foster mother.

"Hello." She says as she shakes his hand.

"Hello. These two must've been a handful." Tony says

"They still are." S responds and Tony laughs.

"You gotta tell me their most embarrassing stories." Tony says and Felix lightly hits him.

"Alright, one day." Mrs. S says as laughs.

"Well you already met Sarah." Felix says. "This is-"

"Cosima" Tony interrupts. "Felix showed me his painting of you." "It really doesn't do you any justice."

"Thanks, nice to meet you." The two shake hands.

"This is Delphine, my girlfriend" Cosima introduces Delphine who holds out her hand.

"Enchantee." She says

"Wow, French and gorgeous." "How'd you land her and where can I get one?" Tony says and everyone laughs.

"And this is Alison." Felix says gesturing to Alison.

"Hello." Alison says holding out her hand. "This is my husband Donnie. And this is Gemma and this is Oscar." Alison says gesturing to her family.

"Hi" Tony says taking Alison's hand. "Kind of digging the whole suburban thing." "It's kinda hot." Tony says to Alison. "He's not so bad looking either." He says gesturing to Donnie, who smiles awkwardly.

"And this is Helena." Felix says.

"Hallo, you are brother?" Helena asks

"Yeah" Tony says unsure of Helena.

"I like your beard." She says. "It is nice to meet you."

"Thanks. It's nice to meet you too." Helena slowly walks toward Tony and Tony looks to Felix unsure of what to do. When Helena reaches Tony, she hugs him. Tony hesitantly returns the hug. The two break apart a couple minutes later. It was an awkwardly long hug, but Tony secretly enjoyed it.

"Who's up for some karaoke?" Cosima asks excitedly when the room got quiet. "I brought my Sing Star game for us to play." "What do ya say, Kira?" "Think you can beat my high score?"

"Yeah!" Kira says

Soon the room is filled with singing and music as everyone takes their turn at the mic. After Kira beats Cosima, Helena decides she and Sarah should sing together. Sarah reluctantly agrees. Helena picks Sugar Sugar and then they're singing. Sarah was singing while Helena was almost shouting. The room laughs as Helena starts to dance and sing/shout. Sarah's too busy laughing to sing, so Helena ends up winning. Then Felix pulls Alison up and she does eventually get up after some encouragement from her kids. They sing We Will Rock You. Not surprisingly, Felix wins. Being unable to lose and wanting another chance, Alison gets Donnie to sing along with her. Alison picks a show tune she and Donnie seem to know really well. This time Alison does win. Then Tony decides he'd like a turn and drags Felix back up to the mic. Tony picks Let It Go from Frozen and beats Felix. Once they finish, Delphine drags Cosima to the mic. Delphine chooses I Got You Babe. Tony cheers them on. The two of them end up tying. The night wears on as everybody continues singing along with different partners. At about midnight, everyone decided they were tired. And after some insistence from Felix, this new little dysfunctional family decided to spend the night in Felix's loft. Felix made a place for everyone to lie down, letting Sarah and Kira take the bed. It was her birthday after all. Once everyone was settled in their beds Kira smiled to herself because her birthday wish had come true: she could finally have a family and they would all be happy together.


End file.
